


Let Me Be Your Everlasting Light

by infiniteOddity



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Lots of Arguing, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Apocalypse, bed's slow decent into madness, lots of themes dealing with loss, the major character death is very important, very out of order scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/infiniteOddity
Summary: After receiving a call in the middle of the night, Bed sets out to rescue Tomato. Luckily enough for him, his friend is there to guide him along the way.-----Heavily inspired by Bed's Metro Exodus video.





	Let Me Be Your Everlasting Light

**Author's Note:**

> Could not get this idea out of my head after watching Bed's newest video. It was a ride and I really hope this captures the essence of it. It ended up turning into a monster. This is set in a Fallout/Metro inspired post-apocalyptic universe, so keep that in mind as events are described. Also, I'm so, so sorry.

“It’s just you and me. You’ll do it for me, right?”

 

“Yeah. Of course. I know you’re just trying to help.”

 

“That’s right. It’s a dangerous world out there, Bedbananas. Not everyone has an angel on their shoulder like you.” Bed adjusts his goggles and mask, making sure that everything is still secure. Even the smallest breath of the tainted air here could spell trouble for him later. “Hey. Eyes up. Bogeys just ahead. You going in quiet or you planning on some fun?”

 

Bed tallies up what’s left in his rifle and checks what spare mags he has in his pockets. He pauses for a moment to weigh his options before clicking on his radio. “I think we have enough to get these guys good and the next town isn’t too far off, right?”

 

“Right. It’s only about 15 miles north. You’re in the home stretch now, bud.”

 

“Perfect. I’ve been itching to have some fun.” Bed rolls his shoulders and flicks the safety off on his rifle, eyeing up the figures crouched not too far away.

 

“I know. Light ‘em up good for me, won’t you?”

 

“I will.” Bed saunters up to them and clocks the first one in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, sending it straight into the dirt. Right after, he takes aim at the second, ending its life quickly and efficiently. The first one staggers up from the ground, still dazed from the hit. With the ammo to spare, Bed takes aim at its knees instead, sending it buckling again before putting a couple of well-placed bullets in its skull. “That a good enough show for you, Tomato?”

 

“It was good, but I know you’ll do better next time. Make sure to check the bodies. Every last bit will help. The next town is full of greedy bastards.”

 

“You know I always do.” Bed sighs as he starts rummaging through dirty pockets. The corpses in front of him are dirty and emaciated, making it impossible to tell if these were hapless scavengers or if the radiation had already warped them. Either way, Bed had done them a favor. Better to be put down early than to become a ghoul. 

 

~~~~

 

“You know she ripped you off, right?”

 

“I know, Tamto, but I just needed enough to rent a bed for the night. I already had enough for the ammo,” Bed murmurs as he trudges out of the only store in the rundown town, a yawn dragging his words out. “If you’re still mad about it in the morning, I’ll deal with it.”

 

“Hey, I know you’re mad about it, too. No one could scam you like that before. You losing your touch, man?”

 

“No, but maybe I’m more concerned about _certain things_ rather than monetary gain. Can’t get to you if I spend hours haggling with every insignificant person I run into out here.” A few of the people passing by shoot Bed dirty looks and he glares right back. They mean nothing to him and he doesn’t care if they know it.

 

“See, that right there is why I’m lucky you’re the one who answered. The other guys just wouldn’t be as dedicated.” 

 

“Don’t say that. They care just as much as I do, Tamto,” Bed sighs as he pushes into the barely standing motel at the edge of the town. “They might not be as good as me, but they still would have come if they’d heard.”

 

“You don’t sound so sure about that one, Bed. You trying to convince me or yourself?”

 

“One room for the night, please,” Bed says to the tired looking teenager sitting behind the counter. His meager funds are exchanged for a key and then he’s off to his room. 

 

“You going to keep ignoring me?”

 

Bed stays quiet as he unlocks his room. Still says nothing as he checks under the bed, in the closet, and in the bathroom, just as he always does. Just in case. Even as he shoves the heavy dresser in front of the door, he stays silent, his mind wandering. 

 

He hums softly as he pulls off his goggles and unwraps his gas mask, working the tightness from his jaw with practiced motions, but that's it. His gear is carefully checked over for any damage before being gently placed on the nightstand, ready for him in the morning. 

 

It’s not until he finally lays down, his bag and rifle within arm’s reach in case he needs to run, that words finally leave him. He reaches over and presses the call button on his radio.

 

“Goodnight, Tomato.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gunshots ring out as Bed ducks behind a crumbled wall. He tightens the straps holding his mask to his face before looking over to Tomato who’s crouched next to him. “You think these guys will go away if we tell them we don’t have anything?”

 

Tomato cackles next to him, the light catching on his goggles. “These guys? Nah. They’ll strip the clothes from our corpses if they have to. _Vultures_ , I tell you. If you’ve barely got two bullets to rub together then that’s enough to kill you over.”

 

“So we’ve got a fight on our hands.” Bed sighs as he checks over his trusty rifle, noting it’s going to need a thorough cleaning when they get back.

 

“That’s right. I hope you were ready for a firefight, baby.” Tomato laughs again, poking his head out to send a spray of bullets at their ambushers. 

 

“Come out and fight us!”

 

“In your dreams, you rats!” Tomato yells right back, his voice echoing around their cover.

 

More bullets ping off of the wall they’re hiding behind and Bed pulls Tomato down further. “Watch your head, dude. I don’t want them taking you from me if I can help it.”

 

“We’ve got this. I know it.” Tomato sends off a few more shots, whooping in delight when a cry of pain echoes back to them. Bed peeks up so he can eye up their attackers through his scope. He can see they guy Tomato wounded clutching his chest, his buddies uncaring as they continue screaming obscenities at the two of them. Bed eyes up a straggler off to the side, marking him as an easy target. He ducks down before any of them notice him and decide to take his head off. Bed counts out a solid thirty seconds in his mind before he pops back up. He takes aim and fires, pulling the straggler from this world with a single shot.

 

“You’ve messed with the wrong duo today,” he says from between grit teeth as he takes out another scavenger in their panic. 

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, Bed!” Tomato crows as he finishes off the guy he wounded earlier and gets another one of them as a bonus. “These little shits don’t stand a chance.”

 

Bed can’t help the giggle that’s been building up in his chest. He’s grinning wide behind his mask in the way that only Tomato can make him. While his friend usually hates being in the middle of battle, seeing him light up like this makes Bed feel like they could take on the world. 

 

There’s only a few of them left standing now. Their numbers had seemed bigger when they first attacked, but Bed can see now that they were a small group, made even smaller thanks to Tomato and him. They might actually get out of this alive. They’d been sent out to gather more supplies but had no luck so far. The scavengers had made it even worse, but they could end up with a good haul to take home if they can finish these guys off and pick through whatever they’d stolen from the rest of the unlucky souls out here. 

 

Now that he has a feel for how they move, Bed’s able to take out two more. Two quick, careful shots of his rifle have them hitting the dirt, their blood pooling with the rest of the mess forming in the dry, dusty soil; turning it all to muck. There’s just one left standing, but not for long. There’s a burst of gunfire from next him and then Tomato is chuckling to himself as the sole survivor joins his friends. The two of them peek out of their cover and, when no more bullets go ailing past their heads, start rifling through the scavengers’ loot. They score a little bit of food and ammo they desperately need, but it’s not enough for them to have come out here today. It’s time to head back home, they’re packs barely heavier than when they left the base hours ago.

 

Tomato heaves a disappointed sigh that has Bed slinging an arm over his shoulders. “Hey, cheer up, Tamto. At least we’re not going back empty handed. We can have a nice little dinner tonight and everything.”

 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right. Maybe it wasn’t so-”

 

A shot rings out from behind them, cutting off Tomato’s words. They both go still as they turn to see one of the scavengers barely clinging to life, a pistol clutched in his hand. He gives a throaty laugh before his hand goes slack and then gun falls to the ground along with his body. Bed looks back to Tomato with a laugh. “Used his dying breath just to miss, what a loser.”

 

“Yeah. Sucks to be him.” Tomato gives a wheezy chuckle then, before Bed's eyes, he’s grimacing and stumbling forward. 

 

It feels like Bed’s heart stops in his chest as he reaches out to grab his friend. “Tomato, _no_.” He gasps, checking his friend over, trying desperately to find where the bullet hit. He lays a hand on Tomato’s back to steady him but quickly pulls away when he feels wetness seep through his glove. 

 

“So much for missing, right?” Tomato laughs again, his breath coming short. 

 

“No. No. No.” Bed cries as he eases Tomato to the ground. “We were supposed to get out of this.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bed. Bed! Bedbananas, wake up. It’s time to get going.” 

 

Bed sits up with a gasp, reaching for his rifle on instinct. His heart is racing as he looks around and it doesn’t slow down until he recognizes where he is. He reaches out for his radio and hesitantly asks, “Tomato?” 

 

“There you are! Good morning, man.”

 

“‘Morning. God, Tamto, I had the worst dream.” Bed murmurs as he rubs at his face, doing his best to wake up.

 

“Hey. It was just a nightmare, bud. Nothing for you to worry over.”

 

“You’re right. I’ve been out here too long. It’s just my mind playing tricks on me.” Bed swings his legs over the side of the cot, trying to ready himself to continue on with his journey. He checks over his bag and his gun, making sure they’re just as he left them before he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls on his goggles and mask. He makes a note that he’s going to need clean filters soon. The ones he has won’t last him much longer. 

 

Bed finally gets to his feet, his back cracking from the uncomfortable mattress as he stretches before gathering his things to leave. 

 

“Another long day ahead of us, but if you keep up this pace, you’ll be here in no time.”

 

“Perfect. Can’t wait to see you again, Tomato.” 

 

“Me neither. Bed. Me neither.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe there’s this whole town and not a single place to buy new filters,” Bed grumbles as he pulls his mask tighter to his face, each of his breaths starting to bring in the stale taste of the wastelands. 

 

“I can. Those pricks know you’re an outsider and don’t want to sell you jack shit. That lady from last night? The one who scammed you? She probably told all her little backwater friends about how you got snippy with her even though she’s the one who stole your money.”

 

“Now that’s extreme even for me, Tamto.”

 

“No, it’s not. These people don’t give a shit about you. They’d rather you just get out of their town and die so they can loot your corpse.”

 

“Probably want me for food, too, right?” Bed decides to goad Tomato on, missing their stupid bits they’d do when they were bored.

 

“That’s fucking right. Good thing you ate what you packed last night. All the shit they sell here is 100% certified human meat. They get a sick kick out of selling it to unsuspecting morons.”

 

“Right. Right. Too bad for them I’m barely enough for a kebab.” The road is clear for now as Bed trudges forwards, he’s not really sure where he is anymore, but Tomato told him to keep going, so he will. There’s no turning back now, he either gets his friend back or dies out here trying.

 

“I think we might have found what you’re looking for.” Tomato’s voice pulls Bed from his daydreams and he finds a lone person a good distance up the road from them. 

 

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Bed asks carefully, his throat tight with wariness.

 

“If you think I’m gonna suggest that you kill that dude for his filters, then we’re absolutely on the same page. Glad see that you’re finally catching up to my genius ways.”

 

“I can’t just do that, Tamto. What if he’s got people to go back to?”

 

“Fuck him and his people. You’ve got people waiting for you, too, Bed. Out here it’s every person for themselves, right? Either you kill him for what you need or you slowly waste away into a ghoul. You’re not going to just give up like that - I know you too well to think that for a second - and this is the perfect opportunity.”

 

“Alright. I’m not going to enjoy it, though,” Bed says as he takes his rifle from his back.

 

“Sure you are. I remember your old days. You were a bloodthirsty son of a bitch back then. Let’s see that Bed again.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bed’s breaths come in labored heaves as his heavy boots catch on shattered asphalt, sending him stumbling before he can right himself and continue on.

 

“Look what you did, Tomato.” He growls as he holds a hand to the bleeding gash on his cheek.

 

“Hey, how was I supposed to know that guy was some kind of knife-wielding psychopath. Plus, I wouldn’t have been stupid enough to get within knifing range.”

 

“Every other kill out here had been so easy. I wanted a challenge.” Bed tries to defend himself, his anger still coloring his voice.

 

“I try to be your guide, but it doesn’t work when you don’t listen to me. Instead, it gets you a cut up face. You still got that bastard in the end, but at what cost?”

 

“The cost was that he barely had anything useful on him in the first place.” Bed coughs wiping away the blood that starts to trickle too close to his mouth. “What kind of idiot goes walking around out here without a mask?”

 

“Idiots who have a death wish. The ones who just want to get away from it all and do whatever the fuck they want. They don’t care if they make it to the end of the week, so long as they do what they set out to.”

 

Bed chuckles, knowing he’s seen more than his fair share of those people. “That makes sense. Speaking of, how much longer until we get there?"

 

“Almost at our final destination, man. Do you see that building at the bottom of the hill? With the tree and the headstone? That’s their back door. Come get me.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Bed, you're back! We’ve been worried sick. You've been gone for weeks.”

 

“Criken? Why are you here?” Bed asks as he stumbles through the door, his rifle at the ready as he looks around wildly. He’s glancing his gathered friends over as if they’d turn on him at any moment.

 

“Why am I here? Bed, this is our base. Where else am I going to go?” Criken eyes Bed warily, the gun making him nervous.

 

“No. That’s not right. He’s supposed to be here. Where is he, Criken?” Bed’s eyes have this weird gleam to them that has Criken even more on edge.

 

“Where's who?”

 

“Tomato. I know he's here.”

 

“Toma- Bed, Tomato’s gone.”

 

“No. No. This is where he said he would be. You guys are hiding him from me, aren’t you? Where is he!?”

 

“Bed, Tomato's not here. You know that. He- he died months ago. You helped bury him.”

 

“No, Criken, that was all a lie. He told me so.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Tomato! He needed our help and all of you ignored him. But not me! I listened to him and he led me here. He told me to find him. He’s been with me every step of the way!” Bed unhooks his radio from his shoulder, waving it at Criken to prove his point.

 

Criken takes it from him and looks the whole thing over with a frown. “Bed… Do you not remember? This hasn’t worked in months. It was smashed when… Oh, Bed.” 

 

“Shut up, Criken!” Bed yells, clutching at his head. “It was all a lie. Why can’t you understand that? They took him from us, but I heard him. I heard him and he told me where to find him. Why do none of you care about getting Tomato back!?”

 

He’s looking around like a caged animal, his breath coming in ragged heaves as the panic builds up in his chest.

 

Buck shoots nervous glances to everyone else before cautiously walking up to Bed and putting an arm around him. “We do care, buddy.” 

 

Bed eases up, but only a little. He’s still tense as Buck leans in close and tries to give him whatever comfort he can.

 

As they talk, Lawlman pulls Criken to the side to talk quietly. “Dude, I don’t know if you noticed what I did, but where’s his gear? You know how bad it is out there and if he’s been wandering around there without it? Even for just a day? He’s a goner, man.”

 

“Lawl, you can’t say that. We’ve lost too many people already.”

 

“I’m just telling you to think about this, brother. Something’s off with him. You know the mind is the first thing to go. That it’s a slow rot. He could have been infected months ago and it’s only now coming to light. He doesn’t know where he is. It took him weeks to walk in a giant circle and now he doesn’t even recognize his own damn house. I’ll get my shit and prove it to you.”

 

“Do whatever you want. I'm going to talk to him.” Criken pushes away so he can go back to Bed. Once he's standing in front of his friend, he can see what Lawlman saw. Bed’s goggles are gone, his gas mask is nowhere in sight, and there’s a long crusted over gash cut across the side of his face. Once he really starts looking, he can see that Bed’s eyes are dark and sunken in and his face is gaunt, making his cheekbones stand out even more than before. He looks sick. Sick in a way all of them have seen too many times to count. 

 

“Bed, can you tell me what happened out there?”

 

~~~~~

 

“You realize they're keeping you from me right?” 

 

Bed’s head snaps up and he pushes himself out of Buck’s embrace looking around frantically. 

 

“You’re right. How could I have been so stupid? This was the plan all along.” Bed's eyes dart around frantically. His former friends are gathering around him, caging him in like he’s feral.

 

“Bed, we're your friends. Whatever you're hearing isn't real.” Criken’s staring at him like he's the crazy one. Like he's the one who can’t see the bigger picture.

 

“Liar! All you do is lie. None of you care! None of you care about Tomato!”

 

“Tomato's dead, Bed! You walked past his grave to get here. The grave you built for him.” Criken’s pleading now, tears gathering in his eyes as he tries to get Bed to come to the reality all of them hate facing. 

 

“He’s a lost cause, dude. We just need to end it.” Lawlman says and Bed's heart races.

 

“You hear that, Bed. You're going to be joining me soon.” Tomato’s voice rings loud and clear in his head and a dry sob racks through his body.

 

“Why couldn't you just help us?” Bed screams, looking around frantically. “Why did it have to be like this? I just want Tamto back.”

 

Bed crumples to the ground, dry sobs wracking his body as his mind spins. He's remembering the hours he spent digging Tomato's grave under the hot sun; how many times he just wanted to sit down and let himself slowly succumb to the toxins of the wasteland. He wouldn't let any of the others help him. It was his fault, so it was his responsibility to do the dirty work. Even as it felt like his body was failing him. Even as his equipment started to fail from the work and the battle and the journey home.

 

He’d brought Tomato’s body the whole way back home. Had to tell the others how he’d let their friend die. How he’d even failed to bring back anything more than a few meager supplies. If he couldn’t protect them like he said he would, then what use was he even to the group? 

He’d told them when they first found him that his hands only brought death and he’d wished so badly that it wasn’t Tomato who finally proved him right.

 

So he’d thrown himself into making sure that Tomato was safe even in death. Put him under the single tree behind their base and made him a marker that would stand up to the elements.

 

But that wasn’t right.

 

He knows Tomato’s voice woke him up. That he’s been hearing it all this time.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“-lo? Hello? Can anyone hear me? I need help.”

 

Bed’s pulled from a deep sleep and he fumbles for his radio, voice groggy as he answers it. “Hello?”

 

“Bed! Finally! I’ve been calling you guys for ages. You’re the only one who’s answered.”

 

“Tomato?” Bed asks carefully, his chest going tight as he wakes up fully.

 

“Yeah. Hey. Listen. I need your help.”

 

“Of course. Tomato...I thought you died. What happened?”

 

“Nah. That was just a trick. Those assholes kidnapped me. They wanted me to fix up the security in their base or some shit. I played nice for a little while, but they're all dead now.”

 

“So, you're coming home, right?” Bed sits up, eagerness slipping into his voice.

 

“Yeah. That's the problem. They don't really have any supplies here and they fucked me up pretty bad. I don't think I can make it by myself. This is the only time I’m going to ask this: I need you to come and get me.”

 

“Of course. I'll leave tonight. We need you, Tamto. Things just aren't the same.” 

 

“Hey. I know. I told you: you fuckers couldn't live without me.”

 

Bed’s already hopping out of his bed, putting on his traveling clothes and gathering up his gear. He should leave a note for the others, but bringing Tomato home will make up for him going AWOL.

 

“Once you head out, let me know. Those assholes had cameras everywhere so I can guide you.”

 

“Right. I'm on my way, Tomato.”

 

“I’ll be waiting for you, Bedbananas.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“We can’t keep him here, dude. He’ll turn within the week and then it’s over for us. One day we’ll be fine and dandy and then that night his teeth will be in our necks.”

 

“You don’t know that, Lawl.”

 

“I do know that, Criken. Look, the Geiger counter is through the roof and all that radiation is coming from our good friend Bed.” Lawl waves the device in his hand around haphazardly, the incessant clicking starting to grate on everyone’s nerves.

 

“Get that out of here, dude.” Buck pulls it from his hands and tosses it across the room. Away from the source of the radiation, it quiets down quickly. “You do realize that this is Bed you’re talking about, right, dude? Not just some random nobody who came wandering in here like he owns the place. How many times has Bed saved your ass, huh? Saved all our asses? And you want to just-” Buck makes a distressed noise and grabs at his hair. “I can’t believe you, dude. Where did your heart go, man?”

 

Lawl’s once sure posture crumbles as he looks around him. “That’s what you really think, yeah? That I’m some kind of heartless bastard? I’m just trying to protect us, dude. I’m the one who doesn’t slip up. That’s what Tomato used to say, so I’m trying my damnedest to do right by him and you guys are making it so hard.”

 

“Don’t you dare say his name!” Bed cries as he gets to his feet, grabbing at Lawlman. “You didn’t go through what I did. You lost that privilege.” 

 

“Bed, stop!” Lawl shoves him away. “I’ll say his name all I want. You’re not the only one who lost him, dude. He was my brother, too. Don’t you fucking forget that.” 

 

The two of them are caught up in a standoff, both of them still seething with anger and a touch of fear. Criken pulls Buck closer to him and out of the way as Bed attempts to circle Lawl like a predator. 

 

“I never forgot that, but it feels like all of you forgot him! None of you visited him anymore or even talked about him, but I sat out there with him every single night so he knew that he wasn’t alone. That he still had friends. A friend.” There are tears in the corners of Bed’s eyes, but the rest of his face is vicious. Anger and heartbreak shine clear in every inch of his expression and it has Lawl shaking his head and walking away.

 

“I’m not dealing with this anymore. It’s your turn, Criken.” Lawl sounds resigned as he disappears into the back of their base.

 

“Bed, you’re not understanding any of this.” Criken gives Buck a comforting squeeze to his shoulder before he steps a little closer to Bed, trying to catch his eye and really make him listen. “We didn’t forget him, but we had to move on. We had to keep going. Things didn’t just suddenly get better. We couldn’t stop going out and hunting and scavenging every day. We still had work to do, repairs to make, and defenses to build. There’s no forgetting Tomato, but he wouldn’t want us to just give up because he isn’t around anymore. He wouldn’t have wanted you to give up, Bed. I can promise you that.” Criken’s words are soft, but there’s a current of fear under them. And, hidden even further than that, is a sense of knowing. Their friend hadn’t just been grieving badly all these months. He’d given up on living and that hopelessness had decided to rear its ugly head now. 

 

“I didn’t give up. I didn’t want to give up,” Bed murmurs, the fight slowly leaving him. Criken watches as he seems to curl in on himself. “I didn’t give up, Tomato. It’s just been so hard without you.”

 

Criken’s stomach sours as Bed starts talking to himself again. All he wants is to help his friend, but it feels like he can’t.

 

“No. Don’t say that, Tomato. I got so close. I was going to save you. I was going to make up for failing you before.”

 

“I’m sorry. I failed you and I’m so sorry. I tried to make up for it. I tried so hard, but nothing worked.”

 

“I’m sorry that you’ve been lonely for so long, Tamto. All I wanted was to be there for you.”

 

_ BANG! _

 

“Lawlman, no!” Criken screams. He runs across the room and pulls the gun from Lawl’s hands, decking him across the face for good measure. Buck rushes to Bed’s crumpled body, but Criken knows that it’s pointless. “Lawl, how could you?!”

 

Lawl hit the floor hard and as he looks up at Criken, he wipes the blood away from his split lip. “I did what I had to, man. He was a goner. This is just as hard for me as it is for you guys, but I’m trying to keep what’s left of us safe. Dave and Strippin are still out and who knows what Bed would have done if they’d showed up out of nowhere. He was going to turn. At least I gave him the dignity of dying human.” Lawl sits up with a groan. “We’ll put Bed out back under the tree. Then Tomato won’t be lonely anymore.”


End file.
